


Hidamari Sou Went op joking but no Miyako la

by Nagisa0048 went op troll (nagisa0048)



Category: Hidamari Sketch
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisa0048/pseuds/Nagisa0048%20went%20op%20troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terinsiprasi dari fic yang dikasih oleh seorang teman yang dimana jadi membuat fic dengan bahasa acak kadut seperti ini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidamari Sou Went op joking but no Miyako la

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : penulis bukanlah yang menulis fandom Hidamari Sketch. walau fandom ini kebanyakan ane yang isi #toeng
> 
> Warning: terlalu banyak code switching di fic ini. Jika anda tidak menyukai bahasa maupun gaya yang ditampilkan di fic ini, harap menekan tombol back sebelum anda termuntah jijik karenanya.

Suatu pagi, Matsuri melirik sekitar di Apartemen Hidamari. Namun tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia pun berteriak.

"GUTEN TAG!"

Nori, Yuno dan Nazuna pun menghampiri Matsuri.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" Tanya Nori.

"Ah, Nori-san, Nazuna-san, Yuno-san. Guten tag. kyou wa tenki ne..." Jawab Matsuri

"Dia ngomong apa sih? Tak paham aku." Nazuna pun kebingungan

"I just talk salamat pagi la. masa you you pada tak paham?" Matsuri merespon pernyataan Nazuna

"Matsuri-chan. kemaren malam abis makan apa dah?" Tanya Yuno

"Yes just smoke weed la dan abis smoke daun jeruk kemaren."

"Bagaimana caranya bisa nyudut daun jeruk?" tanya Nori.

"kayak yang biasa dilakukan oleh gangster itu loh. dilinting kaya rokok..."

"Ah ok ok. Yuno-san, Nazuna. gimana kalo grebek kamarnya Matsuri yuk."

"No, please no. didalam had too many barang fo mah swag, man."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Matsuri, Nori, Nazuna dan Yuno pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka pun tidak dpat menemukan apa pun didalam kamarnya.

"Ah, Yokatta. they didn't found atashi no private things here." gumam Matsuri.

"sayang sekali ya..." Kata Nori.

"Lagian you you pada so stubborn la. So i just makan roti per la prima colazione." sahut Matsuri

"Tadi berapa banyak roti yang kau makan?" Tanya Yuno

"Otto." jawab Matsuri

"Pardon?" Tanya Yuno

"Ya, Otto. O-T-T-O." jawab Matsuri kembali.

"Ya Otto itu apa? Mobil?" tanya Yuno.

"Aduh, kalo gak tau Otto mah ya Hachi. Meaning ish teh same, kanan?" jawab Matsuri

"Kalau Hachi... itu lumayan banyak loh. bukannya ntar nambah lemak lagi?" Sindir Nori.

"That's why, waktunya buat nyari friends for doing some sports today." Matsuri pun ngambek.

"Jadi semua ketidakjelasan ini..." Gumam Yuno.

"itu karena butuh teman olahraga?" Tanya Nori sambil menepuk jidat dengan tangannya

Tamat 

**Author's Note:**

> Haduh ini gw nulis apaan sih? *tepok jidat  
> selain itu, maaf Matsuri. baru muncul beberapa chapter dimanga udah gw nistain nih karakter #kabursebelumdihajarMatsuri


End file.
